mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mixels (creature)/@comment-49.147.33.174-20140905170936/@comment-49.147.33.174-20140911150015
Previouly in Mixels: Nobody likes series 4: Chomly Shuts door Mixels: Nobody likes series 4 part 2 The mixels (except series 4) are still partying in the Mixel studio in CN Flain and Krader are dancing with Teslo Teslo: This pzzparty is aazzzzmazing! Krader: WE PARTY ALL NIGHT!! Sombody knocks on the door Flain: Oh Chomly, get the door! Chomly opens the door Chomly: Heelllooo-are you on the guest li-AAAAHHHHHH! Chomly gets captured by a shadowy figure Flain and Krader are now relaxing in the Jacuzzi Flain: Ah, this is the life, Krader, turn on the bubbles Krader farts Krader: DONE Flain and Krader fall asleep in the Jacuzzi While Flain and Krader are sleeping, in the background, Vulk, zorch, zaptor, teslo, volectro, seismo, shuff, flurr, slumbo, lunk, kraw, tentro, balk, jawg, gobba, magnifo, mesmo, wizwuz, glomp, glurt, torts, footi, hoogi, and scorpi all get abducted by a UFO Flain and Krader wake up Flain looks at the mixel-less background Flain: Oh my glomp......my body's pruny! Krader: NOT JUST THAT, ALL THE MIXELS LEFT WITHOUT US! Flain: Uhh...krader Krader: YAH? Flain: Why is there a giant gaping hole in the roof? Krader: I DON NO FLAIN the ufo comes and takes flain and krader Flain: OMG! I forgot my phone! Krader: WHERE ARE WE- The UFO door shuts, interrupting krader Flain wakes up in a prison cell Flain: Hwuhh? What the Shmixel am I doing here? Flain notices Krader beside him Flain: Krader..psst...wake up! Nurp naut and Globert come Flain: Who are you guys? Nurp naut: we are Mixels series 4 Krader: SERIES 4? AREN'T THERE ONLY TREE? Globert: >:( Nixel comes into the room Nixel: Nixy Nixels! Globert: Uh-huh-uh-huh, Nurp-naut, time for..the Nixification! Flain: Nixification? Nurp-naut: None of your business Flain and krader get dragged to the Nixification room Krader sees Nixified Mixels (from Epic Comedy Adventure) trapped in cages Krader: THIS PLACE SCARRY Flain: Let me go you mother*^&%$#@ son of a #$%@^ series 4 a$#hole! Krader: FLAIN, THIS IS A KIDS SHOW! Major Nixel comes, Major Nixel: Ah, the last addition to my co-collec-collar? no, uhh Nurp-naut: Collection? Major Nixel: shut up! watch as I turn Flain and Krader into...NIXELS! Globert: Yes sir... Major Nixel: Watch and learn, Honorary Nixels A Flain and Krader Mix pops up, Flain/Krader: Globert, Nurpnaut, you guys aren't Nixels, you're Mixels! MIX!! Flain throws out a cubit Globert and Nurpnaut mix Globert: AHHHHHHHH!!!! Nurpnaut: I..feel...stronger!! Major Nixel: oh crap! I better run! Nurpnaut/globert press the reverse button on the Nixifier All the mixels turn back to normal Nurpnaut, Globert, Flain and Krader: YAY, WE SAVED THE DAY! Burnard comes out of the bathroom Burnard: Hey, what did I miss? Meanwhile back at Mixels Land Ferione is at Mixel Studios Ferione: Guys, sorry I got late, got cought in traffic...guys? Fe opens the studio and notices the Studios empty Fe: Oh so they think this they can prank me ay? well lets see them take a load of my pranks....in the next episode! THE END NEH EDT NEXT EPISODE: Nobody likes fanmade mixels (prt 1) (coming soon)